Give me back my life or not?
by Aethlia
Summary: Après le final de la saison 3 Emma reçoit la visite d'une personne. Au même moment Regina fait la connaissance d'Elsa. . Les actes d'Emma dans la forêt enchantée a eu des répercussions bien plus vous laisse découvrir enjoy .
1. Prologue

Nouvelle histoire que je viens de commencer, l'idée m'est venue ce matin quand je me suis réveillée et je l'ai mise sur papier, par écrit avec qu'elle ne s'envole c'est juste un prologue, je ne suis pas très sûr d'écrire la suite pour l'instant en tout cas j'attends les retombés avant de continuer, je dois me concentrer avant tout sur Mills's Rules. En tous cas bonne lecture et enjoy

Prologue :

Emma était étendue dans le canapé en face de sa mère. Elle admirait la manière dont cette dernière s'occupait avec attention de son frère Neal. Elle finit par se demander donc si avec un peu de chance son frère aurait une enfance normale et une famille normale qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Bien sûr elle avait passé l'âge d'avoir un père et une mère qui serait collé à elle du matin au soir, mais elle ressentait une pointe de bonheur en sachant tout de même, qu'elle avait un père et une mère qui l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle avait un fils Henry et les choses allaient plutôt bien avec Killian ces temps-ci. Il y 'avait peut-être…Elle pouvait même entrevoir un jour de fonder une famille elle aussi, malheureusement tout n'était pas aussi simple, elle avait tenté à mainte reprise de faire comprendre à Regina son acte, elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Marianne et combien même l'aurait-elle su, elle n'aurait pas pu laisser une innocente jeune femme mourir sous prétexte qu'il faille sauvegarder le bonheur de la Reine. Il va sans dire qu'elle était quand même assez peinée, elles avaient atteint un nouveau stade dans leur relation. Elle pouvait confier sa vie à la reine sans hésitation ni aucun doute. Même si le terme relation n'était pas vraiment approprié, elle pouvait parler d'interaction, mais là encore, les choses étaient assez compliqué, la plupart du temps elles se lançaient des invectives, il s'agissait d'une routine qui s'était imposée et était devenu de manière assez singulière, leurs façons à elles de communiquer, non qu'on puisse aisément parler de joute verbal, puisque Emma savait très bien, qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Regina avait un savoir qui allait au-delà du sien qu'elle pouvait communément qualifier de savoir illimité. Elle fût extraite de ses pensées quand elle entendit un bruit dans sa chambre.

Emma « Henry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle n'entendit rien et elle fût un peu inquiète en effet il était déjà 10 h et elle n'avait toujours pas vu son fils émerger du haut des escaliers. Elle se leva et s'adressa à Snow

« Je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique ».

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Henry assit sur le lit en compagnie d'une jeune fille elle n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'elle se retrouvait déjà projeter contre le mur par une imperceptible force violente.

« Argh » suffoquât-elle violemment et retombant sur le sol. Elle vit Henry qui tentait de calmer la fille.

Henry « Il faut que tu arrêtes çà tout de suite et qui lui expliques ce que tu m'as dit ».

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait…c'est tellement douloureux »

Snow débarqua dans la chambre et s'arrêta net devant ce spectacle et pâtie de l'affliction torrentiel s'émanant de la jeune fille aux yeux vairons. Elle avait des caractéristiques physiques qu'elle reconnaissait mais qu'elle n'arrivait cependant pas à identifier intégralement. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main contre son épaule avant de l'enlacer. Elle posa sa main sur son dos et avec fit des petit cercles avec ses doigts.

Snow « ça va aller, il faut que tu te calmes », elle attendit quelques secondes et continua en disant aller vient, suis-moi.

Emma « Henry reste, ici, je vais avec elle en bas, tu ne descends pas si je ne t'en donne pas la permission ? Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? Je ne plaisante pas ».

Henry « OUI, 'Ma j'ai bien compris ».

Snow « assied-toi alors dis-nous qui sont tes parents ».

« … »

Emma « je suis le Sheriff de cette ville et on saura qui sont tes parents même si tu ne veux pas nous le dire ».

« Je ne veux pas te parler, tu es une meurtrière, je ne peux pas croire… Je n'arrive, comment as-tu ? »Elle se mit à sangloter et à suffoquer, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccadée et incontrôlé. Emma l'observa en silence de plus en plus à bout de nerf.

Emma « non, mais merde, tu vas te calmer, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter les jérémiades d'une adolescente, qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses journées, je n'ai tué personne et je ne mérite l'agressivité dont tu fais part à mon égard, ni même ta colère, je ne te connais pas, alors répond juste à la putain de question qu'on t'a posée ».

Snow « Emma arrête, ça tout de suite, tu vas encore la faire pleurer, j'en ai assez de ton comportement de ces derniers jours alors tu vas la fermer et c'est moi qui pose les questions ».

« Je m'appelle Mercedes »

Snow « c'est très Jolie Mercedes c'est ton père qui t'a nommé ainsi ou ta mère ? »

Mercedes « Je n'ai pas de père et c'est ma mère qui m'a nommé ainsi » dit-elle en souriant, Snow et Emma virent avec stupéfaction le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer graduellement à l'évocation de sa mère.

Snow « Et ou sont tous tes parents maintenant ? »

Mercedes éclata en sanglot « ils sont morts, il ne reste plus que mon frère et mon parrain, je n'ai plus personne ».

Emma observa la jeune fille.

Emma « elle dit la vérité ».

Mercedes « Bien sûr que je dis la vérité, espèce d'idiote et c'est ta faute, on était heureux mais il a fallu que tu foutes tout en l'air comme toujours ». Emma sentit sa colère l'envahir et fronça les sourcils et passa nerveusement la main sur ses cheveux, elle détailla scrupuleusement Mercedes et elle remarqua que cette dernière ne mentait pas ».

Emma « d'accord, alors comment s'appelle ta mère ? ».

Mercedes « Emma Swan-Mills ».


	2. Chapter 1

Alors il s'agit du chapitre 1, il est déjà près ou était déjà prêt. Bref je remercie déjà par avance les reviews que vous aurez laissés. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Attention quand même certaines fois le langage laisse à désirer. Ce n'est pas vulgaire au point de choquer grandement les âmes sensibles et généralement ça reste dans la limite de ce que vous avez déjà entendu ou pu lire.

Chapitre 1

Emma « Hein ? »

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé depuis quelques instants, Emma la scruta et aurait souhaité qu'il s'agisse d'une affabulation sortit tout droit de sa tête. Elle fut tout à coup prise d'une horrible migraine, ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne savait quoi penser de cette situation, _Swan-Mills_ se dit-elle, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Elle se détourna de sa fille et vit que cette information avait éveillé aussi les soupçons de sa mère. Mais qu'avait-elle comprit au juste ? Elle vit des plis apparaitre sur le front de Snow et s'accentuer graduellement. Elle ne sut quoi dire. _Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon dans pareille situation ?_ Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise avant de pouvoir trouver une posture lui convenant. Elle fit volte-face.

Une fois de plus elle se retourna vers Mercedes, elle plongea son regard dans le sien dans le but de desceller ce qui à cet instant était insondable. Un fragment, un résidu, un petit quelque chose, mais rien, elle ne put dévoiler ce qu'elle aurait voulu être un simulacre. Elle se perdit ainsi dans ses pensées, depuis quelques minutes son âme avait glissé dans les profondeurs obscures de petite sphère vairon de Mercedes.

Mercedes « je n'aime vraiment pas la manière dont tu me regardes Emma, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Emma, pas vrai ? »

Emma « Emma ? Tu dis que je suis ta mère mais tu m'appelles Emma ? Je préfère Mommy ou 'Ma»

Mercedes « ce n'est pas toi… » Elle fut coupée par Emma

Emma « Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, Putain De Merde »

Mercedes « tu peux faire attention à ton langage ».

Snow « Je reconnais, Regina » dit Snow en agitant son doigt pointé sur Mercedes.

Emma « Swan-Mills ? »

Mercedes « Ou… »

Snow « Toi et Regina ? Il y quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Emma ? »

Emma « Ok, stop…Snow ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et toi recommence depuis le début ? Ton nom ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as parlé de frère et d'un parrain ? Et puis je suis sûr que tu es aussi intelligente que Regina alors elle et moi ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant biologiquement…Je suis sûr qu'on t'a au moins appris ça durant un cours de biologie, je n'ai pas les instruments adéquat pour ça»

Snow « ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas en répondre chérie, on comprend pas vrai Emma ? »

Emma « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Snow, moi je veux la vérité, je veux savoir alors crache le morceau je t'écoute ».

Mercedes « ok…ok tu… tu veux la vérité ? »

« … »

Mercedes « Alors voilà, il y a deux semaines de cela, tout allait bien, je veux dire tout allait vraiment bien entre Mommy et toi et je ne comprends, je ne comprends vraiment pas, parce que du jour au lendemain, tu as finalement couché avec Killian, alors que ça faisait plus de 15 ans que toi et Mommy étiez ensemble et … et… Mommy est devenu furieuse et je ne sais pas elle t'a… tu es parti de la maison », elle éclata en sanglot.

Snow « Humm…Et ? » Snow s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Mercedes « Tu étais censée aller, chercher Leti »

Emma « Leti ? »

Mercedes « Letizia, c'est ma sœur jumelle, tu es allée la cherché à la bibliothèque, il a commencé à neigé subitement, Mommy a même dit que ce n'était pas normal. Ce genre de neige n'était pas normal et c'était dû à quelque chose de magique, en tous cas que la magie était impliquée. Tu avais trop bu, beaucoup trop ce jour-là… Et… tu n'as pas fait attention, vous avez eu un accident de voiture… Et…elle est morte »

Snow, serra encore plus la jeune fille dans ses bras, celle-ci haletait et sa respiration devenait saccadée, elle devenait graduellement plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son cœur se comprimer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, alors que l'air n'arrivait plus à se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur de ses narines.

Emma « j'ai tué ta sœur ? Ma…ma…fille ? »

Mercedes « Oui ta fille et pas seulement… quand Mommy l'a appris elle était furieuse, dévasté, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je ne savais pas quoi faire, elle était tellement distante, accablé par le chagrin. Elle avait du mal a contrôlé sa magie, on a tenté de la faire sortir de Storybrooke, mais avec la nouvelle menace on a pu rien faire. On devait absolument annihilé cette nouvelle menace et durant le combat elle a été touchée et Rumpelstilskin n'a pas eu d'autre choix pour la sauver. Rumpelstilskin c'est le nom de mon parrain. Il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de donner sa vie en échange de la sienne. Vous savez toute les deux aussi bien que moi ce que cela veut dire…Elle est devenue le **Dark One** et est rentré dans une folie meurtrière. Elle a eu le don d'omniscience et elle n'arrivait plus à différencier ce qu'elle voyait de la réalité, elle a fini par détruire Storybrooke et tous ces habitants sont morts… ».

« … »

« …. »

Emma et Snow laissèrent les derniers mots de la jeune fille s'imprégner en elles. Elles auraient pu s'attendre à tout mais pas à cela, elles avaient tellement de question, mais il fallait s'abstenir de choquer encore la jeune fille. Si tous ce qu'elle avait raconté étaient la vérité alors Mercedes avait vu beaucoup plus de chose qu'une gamine de son âge aurait dû voir. Elle avait dû expérimenter des choses par lesquelles, Emma elle-même n'était pas passé. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette jeune fille tombe sur des parents aussi cinglé _pensait-elle.

Mercedes fit une grimace à cette pensée.

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~ SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ ~SQ

Snow « Alors Regina et Emma sont tes mamans et tous cela a commencé il y a deux semaines ? »

Mercedes « Oui ».

Snow voyant qu'Emma était beaucoup trop choquer pour continuer cette conversation pris les choses en main.

Snow « Et comment as-tu fais ? »

« Pour arriver ici ? »

Mercedes « Henry m'a envoyé ici grâce à l'aide de la magie de mon parrain. Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait là où tout s'est mal passé, d'après lui quelqu'un s'est amusé à changer quelque chose dans le passée et maintenant le futur aussi a changé. Il est resté pour aller à la recherche d'Emma».

Snow « Et elle est ou Emma ? »

Mercedes « je ne sais pas et sincèrement cela m'est égal en deux semaines, j'ai perdu ma mère et ma sœur, elle serait morte que pour moi se serait la même chose ».

Emma « Sympa, j'ai des enfants qui ne m'aiment pas, je parie que Régina était votre préféré ».

Mercedes « je ne suis pas comme mon frère et ma sœur et j'ai hérité du caractère de ma mère alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire la maligne avec moi, et ne te méprend pas parce que à cette époque tu n'es rien pour moi, tu ferais donc mieux de ne pas prendre ce ton avec moi ».

Emma « ok, peu importe, je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tu es venu à la mauvaise époque parce que figure toi qu'il y a deux semaines, j'ai ramené Marianne… le Marianne de Robin et que ta mère a le cœur brisé, alors même si on allait la voir pour lui dire tout cela , elle nous prendrait pour des folles et à cette époque c'est à moi qu'elle arracherait le cœur, pas à des milliers d'innocents dans le futur ou alors elle me ferait exploser… »

Mercedes « Putain, mais t'es vraiment un cas toi, partout où tu passes la misère et la désolation pointe le bout de leur nez et dire qu'a une époque l'épithète 'Evil ' était associé à celui de ma mère, tu es encore mieux, tu n'as même pas besoin de faire d'effort pour ça on dirait que c'est inné chez toi ».

Emma « Hey, au final c'est quand même Regina qui a fait pété toute une ville, tu parles d'un modèle. Ecoute je suis désolée pour ta mère, mais tu vas devoir arrêter de me lancer tes sérines, je sais c'est un bien grand mot pour moi, mais je suis ta mère, alors putain tu vas m'écouter, je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé dans le futur, mais je ne vais pas laisser, une gamine venir me dicter ma conduite, et Regina et moi cela n'arrivera jamais, j'aime Killian »

Mercedes éclata de rire, d'un rire qui faisait singulièrement pensé à celui de Regina, ces yeux vairons s'étaient embrasés. Emma s'arrêta et détailla la jeune fille pour la première fois. Elle avait les cheveux long et aussi noir que ceux de Regina, mais ils finissaient leurs courses sur le dos de la jeune fille dans de magnifique boucle, qui faisait pensé à ceux d'Emma. Ses yeux bonté divine que dire de ses yeux, ils étaient magnifiques, son œil droit était vert, alors que l'œil gauche était Noir foncé, mais les rayons du jour qui éclairait son visage faisait s'embrasé son regard de mille feux. Elle avait devant elle la parfaite combinaison de ce qu'un jour Regina et elle aurait pu avoir, ou pourrait avoir.

Emma « j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Et pas d'insulte et d'autres invectives je te préviens je ne le supporterais ».

Mercedes « C'est juste qu'après avoir vu à quelle point tu aimais Mommy te voir dire que tu aimes Killian avant autant d'allégresse et d'engouement m'ébahie ».

Emma « pourquoi ? »

Mercedes « c'est très simple tu aimes tellement Mommy dans le futur qu'au début la plupart des habitants disait de toi que tu t'étais littéralement faites domestiqué. Au début ça faisait même peur à Nanny de découvrir à quel point tu l'aimes, mais tout le monde s'est rendu compte que c'est parce que tu étais son véritable amour ».

Emma « Ah, mais bien sûr comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez et quand-est-ce que c'est arrivé ? ».

Mercedes « je ne vais pas te le dire, je n'ai pas hérité de ta stupidité, ni de cette manie des Charming à ne pas pouvoir garder un secret ».

Emma « Tu es sur que étais heureuse, parce que tu as plutôt l'air d'une jeune fille aigri, acerbe, rongé par le chagrin ».

Mercedes « Laisse tomber tu deviens méchante, et je suis 'aigri, acerbe, rongé par le chagrin' puisque j'ai perdu ma famille je te signale, même un poisson rouge ne perd pas aussi vite la mémoire ».

Emma « hey ! C'est assez vexant de t'entendre tout le dire des choses comme ça, si c'est ce que le futur me réserve je n'en veux pas ».

Emma savait qu'elle et Regina c'était vraiment impossible, c'est vrai qu'elle trouvait Regina attirante. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose entre elles. Cette nuit dans la Jolly Roger avait éveillé des fringales insoupçonnées. Elle avait vu le corps de Regina se courber à maintes reprises, sous ses douces caresses. Elle avait entendu la jeune brune crié son nom à maintes reprises. Elle n'arrivait même plus à compter le nombre de fois où elles avaient jouies ensemble. Elle avait pensé que tous cela étaient dû au fait qu'elle avait accumulé une pression durant leur séjour à Neverland. Elles avaient retrouvé leur fils et elle s'était dite que dans un ardent moment d'égarement et dans le désir de se rassurer l'une l'autre les choses avaient dérapées. Mais reste qu'elle avait apprécié cette nuit. Si elle devait être totalement honnête, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant apprécié faire l'amour à quelqu'un. La pensée d'Emma s'égara, quand elle tenta de se souvenir de son excitation, quand elle pénétra Régina de ses doigts.

Mercedes « Heyyyyyyy, stop, s'il-te-plait »

Emma vit les doigts de Mercedes claquer à plusieurs reprises devant ses yeux, dans une tentative presque désespérer de la ramener à la réalité.

Emma « Quoi ? Je t'écoute ? »

Mercedes « tu me prends pour une idiote ? Ça fait un moment que ça me démange de te lire mais je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, quand ils sont trop excités, alors arrête toi tout de suite, tes pupilles sont dilatées et tu baves, tu as ce petit rictus machiavélique… ».

Snow et Emma « Quoi ? »

Mercedes « Oui, stricto sensu, alors je t'arrête tout de suite avec toutes tes pensées libertines… »


	3. Chapter 2

Désolée, je sais que vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de l'entendre, mais vraiment je suis désolée, je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir avec les devoirs et tout ça et les vacances, bref, ce n'est pas évident donc je ne vous promets pas de publier toute les semaines, mais je vais essayer. Donc voilà après un très long Hiatus je recommence à publier en même je n'avais publié que deux chapitres donc je pense que vous ne serez pas trop dépayser ou perdu. Je vais faire de mon mieux j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

_**Chapitre précédent**_

_Mercedes « tu me prends pour une idiote ? Ça fait un moment que ça me démange de te le dire mais je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, quand ils sont trop excités, alors arrête toi tout de suite, tes pupilles sont dilatées et tu baves, tu as ce petit rictus machiavélique… ». _

_Snow et Emma « Quoi ? »_

_Mercedes « Oui, stricto sensu, alors je t'arrête tout de suite avec toutes tes pensées libertines… » _

Chapitre 2

_Mercedes « tu me prends pour une idiote ? Ça fait un moment que ça me démange de te le dire mais je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, quand ils sont trop excités, alors arrête toi tout de suite, tes pupilles sont dilatées et tu baves, tu as ce petit rictus machiavélique… ». _

_Snow et Emma « Quoi ? »_

_Mercedes « Oui, stricto sensu, alors je t'arrête tout de suite avec toutes tes pensées libertines… » _

Pendant ce temps-là quelques part dans Storybrooke.

Deux femmes, marchaient, côte à côte, au bord de la chaussée, dans les rues de Storybrooke, juste avant l'heure du Dîner. Les lueurs vêprées tenaient la ville dans un dynamisme incandescent. Alors que le soleil ralentissait sa course effrénée, les immeubles resplendissaient, non pas grâce à leurs prestances naturelles, mais plutôt par ce que la lueur éthérée s'émanant des deux jeunes femmes faisait tout scintiller autour d'elles. Les jeunes femmes étaient agglutinées l'une à l'autre, parlaient, s'arrêtaient, pendant quelques secondes, se courtisaient timidement, riaient malicieusement et reprenaient leurs chemins. Il s'émanait d'elles quelque chose de divertissant et de frivole. La chaleur de la journée encore présente dans l'air, ainsi que celle qui s'émanait des deux jeunes femmes appesantissaient, bien, encore un peu plus l'atmosphère. L'une d'entre elles portaient une robe bleue qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds, comme une reine. La robe preste et en décolletée, avait un collet qui s'effaçait sous une écharpe bleue autour de son cou. Sa silhouette annonçait une jeune femme, belle et gracieuse : un surplus révélait qu'elle n'était plus du tout une jeune fille. Avaient –elles sautées le pas ensemble, ou la jeune fille dans la robe bleue s'était-elle ouverte à quelqu'un d'autre ? A côté d'elle, on pouvait remarquer d'un plaisir évident, l'autre femme aux cheveux bruns presque aussi obscure que la nuit noire. Elle était belle, mais ne cherchait pas à le paraître tant c'était naturelle. C'était un détail parmi tant d'autre, et témoignait de sa grande force expressive, ainsi que sa confiance naturelle en son physique. Elle portait une jupe noire, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche légèrement entre-ouverte de manière à ce qu'on puisse apercevoir une étincelle, de ce qui pouvait nous attendre, si on voulait s'aventurer plus loin. L'Ensemble était froissée, elle avait dû transpirer, on pouvait donc deviner que la brune ne revenait certainement pas de Chez elle. Un silence inconfortable s'étaient installées entre elles. La jeune brune ne craignait pas le silence. L'absence de conversation faisait parti de son quotidien, brisée une telle habitude, l'aurait sans doute anéantie. _Proust me soutiendrait-sur ce point se dit-elle_. Il fallait qu'elle se calme qu'elle arrive à calmer la part secrète en elle qui désirait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Il fallait faire le point, mais où et comment ? S'il ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait sans, atermoyer, contraint la jeune femme à l'accompagner, dans un Hôtel de la ville. Elle l'aurait effleuré du bout de ses doigts, l'aurait ensuite caressée à maintes reprises avant de lui faire l'amour sans ménagement. Elle aurait fait le silence, seulement celui-ci aurait-été beaucoup plus plaisant car remplit de baiser. Et ce qui la choquait encore plus c'était qu'elle en était sûre la jeune blonde le voulait autant qu'elle. Ce désir insatiable de promiscuité était inexplicable et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Mais elle ne tenterait rien. Si elle ressentait vers cette femme des fringales qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, pourquoi faudrait-il qu'elle soit dans l'obligation de ne pas assouvir ses désirs ? Qui l'en empêchaient ? Elle ne sait rien de moi se dit-elle. Elle-même n'était pas prête et elle était sûre que la femme à côté d'elle ne l'était pas non plus ? Elles arrivèrent devant le gigantesque manoir de la jeune brune.

Voulez-vous quelque chose pour vous rafraîchir ? proposa la brune.

Volontiers répondit le jeune blonde, c'est ainsi, qu'elles se dirigèrent dans le salon.

Puisqu'il fallait parler elle se mit à parler. Elle fût d'un je ne sais quoi et prît sa voie de cajolerie, lui murmurant les mots :- vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez. D'une voie tout aussi feutrée la brune répondit : - Elsa, je m'appelle Elsa.

-Elsa…Elsa, Elsa répéta-t-elle. Elsa la regardait d'un air exagérée avec un petit regard subtil. Elle avait regardé de cette manière de façon délibéré sachant que la jeune brune , ne pourrait pas résister devant tant d'admiration et tant d'attention. Même si il était vrai qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir soumettre la brune, à l'heure actuelle c'était-elle qui était enchantée par les paroles suaves de la brune.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda la blonde fixant toujours la brune d'une manière exagérée.

Regina, Regina Mills.

-C'est un très jolie prénom que vous allez là, il va parfaitement avec l'image que vous renvoyez. Puis-je vous appeler Régina ? Cette remarque était désuète, insignifiante, mais cela remplit Regina de joie. Elle n'était connue que comme la Reine maléfique. C'était une image qui lui collait à la peau. Et cette jeune fille venue de nulle part avait réussi à la chambouler et à la rassurer avec une simple requête.

-Evidemment vous le pouvez…Elsa. Regina pensait qu'il était temps de laisser prendre au jeu. Elle n'arrivait pas de toute façon à se contrôler et elle rougit lorsqu'elle se surprit à répéter le prénom d'Elsa dans sa tête en boucle.

- Et moi puis-je donc vous appelez Elsa ? D'où vient-il ? Continua Regina à bout de souffle. La brune se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit la question de Regina.

- Vous ne me répondez pas ? Pourrais-je vous appeler Elsa ?

-Pourquoi vous le refuserai-je ? Vous préfèreriez m'appeler Madame ou votre altesse ?

Regina se raidit à son tour, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, si la blonde voulait jouer à ce jeu et bien soit. – Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est-ce que vous désirez ? dit-elle en esquissant un petit rictus félin et provocateur.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas

-Et bien je n'ai pas envie de vous contredire, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours. Elle avoua cette vérité, sans louvoyer ou essayer d'escamoter la question.

-Et puis si on ne se connaissait pas que ferions-nous là ensemble tous les deux ? N'est-ce pas la preuve qu'on se connait ? Finit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait quelque peu solennel.

-Mon nom me vient de mon arrière Grand-Mère, c'est ma Mère qui me l'a donné à ma naissance, elle m'a dit que c'est par ce que je lui ressemblais beaucoup, à ma grand-mère je veux dire. Mais elle est morte à cause de moi. Mes parents sont tous les deux morts par ce qu'ils tentaient de trouver un moyen pour que je contrôle mes pouvoirs. Ils sont morts dans une tempête.

-Elsa ce n'est pas de vôtre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant. Je comprends très bien ce que vous ressentez, je suis sûre que quand vous saurez qui je suis, vous ne me regarderez plus de la même façon.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à un pure hasard que me retrouvant ici, vous soyez la première personne que j'aperçoive, mais je peux vous dire que rien ne me fera changer d'avis sur vous. Je suis presque sûre qu'on peut devenir bonnes amies si vous le voulez ?

-amie, si c'est-ce que vous voulez.

- Ma requête vous- met-elle mal à l'aise ? Régina répondit non passablement de la tête et pensait à ce qu'elle aurait voulu elle. Elsa quant à elle n'aimait pas quand Regina serait la bouche de cette façon. Elle préférait quand Régina lui regardait de manière attendrissante, plongeant son regard dans le sien, faisant s'étendre le temps jusqu'à l'infini. Elle releva ses yeux et les plongea donc dans ceux de la brune et ne brisa pas le regard qu'elle prolongea avec beaucoup d'audace. Mais sous l'effet du regard de Régina, elle s'était mise à rougir. _Tout-est dit pensa Régina._ Elle entendit la sonnerie retentir ce qui la sortie immédiatement de sa torpeur.

-Je vais voir qui c'est, tu peux m'attendre ici. Elsa ne fit rien de ce que lui avait ordonné Regina et la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Et tout lui revint, avec la rencontre qu'elle avait faîtes, elle avait presque miraculeusement oublié ou elle était, elle était à Storybrooke.

-Emma ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

- Je crois qu'on a un très gros problème. Avec ces mots elle vit apparaître derrière Emma une jeune fille dont les traits étaient similaires, aux siens.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre précédent_

_-Je vais voir qui c'est, tu peux m'attendre ici. Elsa ne fit rien de ce que lui avait ordonné Regina et la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Et tout lui revint, avec la rencontre qu'elle avait faîtes, elle avait presque miraculeusement oublié ou elle était, elle était à Storybrooke. _

_-Emma ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? _

_- Je crois qu'on a un très gros problème. Avec ces mots elle vit apparaître derrière Emma une jeune fille dont les traits étaient similaires, aux siens. _

Chapitre 3

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé rétorqua la brune. Ce que je veux savoir c'est-ce ce que vous faîtes devant le pas de ma porte à une heure pareille. Cela ne vous a pas suffi de ramener Marianne du passé ? Vous avez peut-être envie de me ridiculiser?

Les deux invités qui étaient apparus, inopiné, dans une coïncidence homogène, furent littéralement étonnés par le timbre dangereux et menaçant qui s'échappait de la jeune brune. Des tremolos étaient perceptibles dans sa voix. On eut dit qu'elle était à deux doigts de succombés à un flot de larmes qui dans un élan soudain avaient fait surface.

-Regina je ne suis pas venue pour cela, je suis désolée comment aurai-je pu me douter, que mes actions auraient de telles conséquences? Si j'avais su...

-Qu'auriez-vous fait? L'auriez-vous laissé ou elle aurait dû être face au destin qui l'attendait? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les membres de votre famille gâchent la mienne?

Elsa se rapprocha de Regina et posa, sa main, légère, sur son épaule, elle la sortit de sa torpeur. De ses doigts elle sécha les larmes de la brune. Elle fit face à Emma et la dévisagea lui défiant de dire un mot de plus. Elle fit ensuite volte-face et plongea son regard dans celui de la reine déchu. La brune s'était époumonée dans l'expression de ces dernières paroles. Dans cet effort elle s'était oublié, et avait manqué de remarqué qu'un flot de larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Emma ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre qu'allait-elle faire? Et puis d'abord c'était qui cette pimbêche mal habillé qui osait toucher Régina, comme si elles étaient de vieilles connaissances. Elle aurait semblé encore plus infantile si ces paroles avaient été prononcées de vive voix.

-J'aimerai avoir une discussion, rien que toute les deux, je suis vraiment désolée Régina, j'aurai aimé faire ça à un autre moment. Il faut que je vous présente, cette jeune fille, elle s'appelle Mercedes. Elle prétend être votre fille et la mienne... Emma continua dans sa lancée. Il fallût toute sa force à Regina pour ne pas interrompre Emma dans son laïus.

Regina, durant ce temps avait réussi à gagner, son calme bien qu'illusoire. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de faire semblant. Cela aurait peut-être été possible, décidément cette soirée allait de surprise en surprise. C'est qu'elle y pensa qu'elle vit les yeux de la jeune adolescente la transpercer. Mercedes lança un Mommy dans un ton aigu. On eut dit un chat en train de miauler se dit Regina comme s'est mignon. Mais elle était surprise.

-C'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de me dire et tu es bien la seule qui ait ce privilège

Régina arqua un sourcil, se tournant vers Emma d'un air inquisiteur.

-Elle peut entendre les pensées des gens.

_Comme-ci ce n'était pas suffisant et un de plus pourquoi pas après tout ?_ se dit-elle. Elle avait peur, ne comprenait pas très bien. Elle savait bien qu'il était possible d'avoir des enfants 'magiques' dans la forêt enchantée, du moment que ce soit entre deux êtres possédant de la magie. Mais de là à ce que ce soit avec Emma de surcroît. Elle avait peine à supporter sa présence, et les derniers actes de la blonde n'aidaient pas à la faire rentrer dans ces bonnes grâces. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Emma c'était indéniable, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas... elle ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser. Non pas maintenant, elle le ferait plus tard, certainement. Elle ferait ce que son personnage préféré Bree van de Kamp aurait fait à sa place. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'enfermer ce problème dans une boite et de revenir quand elle serait prêtre. Elle n'était, ni mentalement ni émotionnellement, prête pour tout cela. Un nuage de fumée violet apparut l'engloutissant avant de disparaître avec elle.

Emma se rua dans la maison se dirigeant vers la chambre de Regina elle y entra et s'y enferma avec elle.

-Régina, il faut qu'on parle.

-Qu'on parle tu veux qu'on parle? Tu te pointes chez moi sans aucune gêne pour m'annoncer que ,tu … elle, cette fille dehors, c'est la nôtre, qu'elle vient du futur et que tu aimerais qu'on reprenne les choses ou ont les a laisser?

-Je suis désolée...je

-Pourquoi au juste? Pour avoir rompu avec moi, dès notre arrivée de Neverland? Tu as failli te marier quand tu es retournée à Boston, Emma, tu as failli dire 'oui'. Ce que tu ressens pour moi à certes été occulté par ta perte ou ton défaut de mémoire, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu me parles du vrai amour, mais s'il y en avait un entre nous deux tu ne m'aurais pas remplacé aussi facilement. Et le comble c'est que tu m'as fait une scène de jalousie quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Robin. Mais toi tu t'es à Hook, tu sais celui pour qui tu as sciemment abandonné ta magie. Emma se mit à genoux devant elle et plongea son regard dans celui de Regina.

-J'avais peur, j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans l'incertitude. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? Que je me jette à tes pieds, te faisant un grand discours élogieux pour te jeter la bague au visage dans un final stéréotypé? Je voulais faire les choses, bien. Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. J'aurai du t'en parler, mais j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux, fuir. Mais je suis là maintenant devant toi, pas juste à cause de Mercedes, je t'ai demandé une seconde chance et tu as refusé. Tu m'as rejeté.

Regina souffla de mécontentement.

-Sort de chez moi, je n'ai pas la volonté de t'écouter t'excuser encore et encore…

-Ok je m'en vais, mais j'aimerai que tu me promettes de réfléchir à ma proposition. J'ose croire que j'ai encore une chance, et même si ça peut paraître présomptueux, j'espère ne pas me tromper. D'ailleurs c'est qui ton amie ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans Storybrooke. Je la trouve étrange, mais là encore ce serait un euphémisme, je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de lancer des invectives sur tes invités et ce dans ta propre maison.

-Elsa d'arondelle, plus connu comme la reine des neiges et non je te conseille de filer avec un peu de chance demain je t'en voudrai déjà un peu moins.

-Ah oui j'adore cette chanson _let it go_.

-Qu'espérais-je ? Maintenant que tout est réglé, j'aimerai avoir un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas trop demander j'espère ?

-Je fais quoi de Mercedes? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu aies une conversation avec elle.

-je veux qu'elle reste ici, je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait, si ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

-Okay, alors pas de pression, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble demain ? Je peux passer à la mairie, on pourra discuter et tu me diras si elle t'a dit autre chose que je ne sais pas déjà, j'aimerai aussi que sa présence ici ne s'ébruite pas.

Sur ces dernières paroles Emma s'en alla, laissant Regina dans sa demeure, qui était loin d'être inhabité comme elle avait habitude de l'être. Elle se leva, il fallait qu'elle prépare le diner, elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser sa soit disant fille et son invité mourir de faim dans son propre logis. Qu'importe à quel point elle se sente mal, c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait permettre.

-Mercedes, appela-t-elle. La jeune fille se rua sur elle une nouvelle fois.

-Mommy fit-elle de nouveau. Une lueur vive apparut dans ses yeux avant de s'étioler. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps et Régina trouvait cela très beau. Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir pareille fille ? Etait-elle au moins une bonne mère ? Elle espérait ne pas être comme l'avait été sa mère à elle.

-Tu viens m'aider à préparer le diner et tu me raconteras une nouvelle fois, comment tu es arrivée ici ? Et on trouvera un moyen de te renvoyer.

La jeune fille s'affaira à la tâche qui lui avait été confié, elle commença par raconter son histoire et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à Emma.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert dans le futur ? Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère j'espère ?

-Non Mommy tu es très bien, il faut que je te dise que ( … ) je suis tellement heureuse, de t'avoir retrouvé et de devoir m'en aller…

-Comment ça t'en aller ?

-Je devais revenir dans le passé pour te prévenir. Je dois retourner dans mon époque.

-Quand-est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Avais-tu au mois l'intention de prévenir tout le monde ou est-ce que tu avais l'intention de filer à l'anglaise ?

-Mommy, fit-elle en sur jouant, elle fit la moue et ajouta – Je m'en vais demain matin pourrais-tu appeler Emma pour qu'elle vienne ici se sera plus facile pour lui dire au revoir.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent elles s'installèrent avec Elsa à table. Regina c'était dit qu'elle aurait le temps de s'occuper d'Elsa plus tard. Mais que dans l'immédiat elle avait plus important à faire, les dernières confidences faîtes par sa fille n'arrangeraient décidément pas la situation. Elles commencèrent à diner de façon très timide, personne n'osait prendre la parole.

Le lendemain arriva très tôt et Regina avait eu le temps de prévenir Emma du départ imminent de Mercedes. Cette dernière avait passé sa nuit blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Elsa quand a elle avait passé sa nuit dans la chambre d'amie. Régina l'avait suggéré de faire un tour ensemble dans la ville après le d »part de Mercedes. Il fallait lui trouver un travail approprié. Elsa avait naturellement accepté et elles s'étaient quittées dans de bon termes, espérant se réveiller sous d'encore meilleures auspices.

Regina sortie de sa rêverie. Emma avait fini par les rejoindre, Regina avait fait ses adieux de manière très brève. Emma de son côté ne voulait pas laisser partir la jeune fille elle avait commencé à s'attacher.

-Il est temps que je m'en aille fit la jeune brune. Elle commence ensuite par lancer une incantation, une lueur commence à se former. La jeune fille disparaissait progressivement dans la lumière quand une **BOOOOM. **La magie avait explosé se fit-entendre et un jeune nourrisson se retrouva à la place ou la jeune fille se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant …


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre précèdent

_Regina sortie de sa rêverie. Emma avait fini par les rejoindre, Regina avait fait ses adieux de manière très brève. Emma de son côté ne voulait pas laisser partir la jeune fille elle avait commencé à s'attacher. _

_-Il est temps que je m'en aille fit la jeune brune. Elle commence ensuite par lancer une incantation, une lueur commence à se former. La jeune fille disparaissait progressivement dans la lumière quand une __**BOOOOM. **__La magie avait explosé se fit-entendre et un jeune nourrisson se retrouva à la place ou la jeune fille se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant … _

Chapitre 4

-Je ne comprends pas elle était censée retourner dans son époque. Pourquoi est-elle redevenue comme ça ? demande Emma

- Quelque part je suis soulagée que tu ne me demandes pas qui est cet enfant. Je dois avouer que je t'ai sous-estimée et tu as devant toi quelqu'un qui est très impressionnée face à tes capacités de déductions. En revanche je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, je suppose qu'il va encore falloir la garder quelques temps. Et voir comment les choses se déroulent, si elle ne retrouve pas sa forme il faudra soit la garder avec nous soit, la renvoyer comme ça.

- je peux la prendre avec moi ? Mary Margaret sera contente de l'avoir et Henry aussi, David sera ravi de la rencontrer.

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux très bien m'en occuper, j'ai déjà élevé un enfant vous vous souvenez ?

- Je sais très bien que tu as élevé Henry toute seule Regina, c'est un garçon merveilleux et adorable et c'est grâce à toi. Je me surprends à le regarder pendant de long moment te je me rends compte que c'est ton fils, par ce qu'il pense comme toi, il a les mêmes mimiques que toi. Alors je sais que t'en occuperas très bien, je le sais.

- Oui mais il ne vient jamais me voir et je le lui en veux pas, cette discussion ne mènera à rien, je la garde avec moi, mais si vous êtes si enclin à vous accrocher à cette petite fille, Pourquoi ne pas venir habiter avec nous en attendant ? Même si je doute que votre mère vous laisse faire.

- Tu veux que je te laisse, avec Mercedes et Elsa pour que vous jouez à la parfaite petite famille ? Pas étonnant que plus tard elle ne m'apprécie pas la gamine. Si tu ne me laisses pas…

- Emma je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord pour te laisser une seconde chance, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu attends de plus. En parlant ainsi elle avait pris Mercedes, cette dernière n'a cessé de pleurer que lorsque Regina l'avait prise dans ses bras.

-Je passerai quand même à la mairie comme c'était prévu. A tout de suite.

* * *

Regina recentra son regard vers sa fille. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la détaillé adolescente, mais maintenant elle pouvait. Elle était adorable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et tentait de se saisir d'une des mèches de cheveux sa mère. Son regard s'adoucie et elle se mit à rire. Elle enfonça son doigt dans l'un des creux qui formaient des petites faucettes. Elle voulut se poser mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien pour accueillir un enfant de cette taille. Elle la maintint avec son bras gauche et de sa main droite fit quelque mouvement pour faire apparaître ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est à ce moment qu'Elsa avait décidé de faire son apparition. Regina lui fit signe de se rapprocher et elle glissa Mercedes dans les bras de la blonde. Elle monta à l'étage et fit de même. Si elle devait garder Mercedes le temps qu'elle retrouve sa taille normale, elle n'allait pas la laisser dans une chambre d'ami.

-C'est très beau ce que tu as fait. Fit-Elsa

- j'aimerai qu'elle soit à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'imposer cela. Elle tourna son attention vers Mercedes et se rendit compte que cette dernière avait ramené son pouce dans sa bouche et le suçotait à présent. Elle fit une moue de désapprobation qui fit rire Elsa.

-Je crois qu'elle a faim.

-En effet, je vais lui préparer son biberon et quand tout cela sera finit, vous pourrez aller au Granny's et à la bibliothèque voir si il n'y a pas un poste à pourvoir. J'avais prévu de vous accompagner, mais je ne peux décemment pas la laisser à la maison. On a prévu avec Emma de garder tout ceci entre membre de la famille.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous me considérez comme un membre de votre famille ? Demanda la blonde quelque peu gêner par sa question. Elle se mit à rougir. Regina esquissa un sourire et plongea son regard dans le sien ?

- Peut-être pas famille, mais amie ? Avions-nous dit… Sur ces dernières paroles, elle passa d'une extrême rapidité à côté d'Elsa, elle la frôla et ce geste bien qu'innocent, éveilla des fringales et elle fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le biberon de sa fille qui commençait à s'impatienter et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Et Regina n'eut d'autres choix que de reprendre la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-C'est une enfant, Elsa et elle a faim.

- Ecoute je pense qu'il serait préférable que j'aille faire le tour de la ville, pendant que tu t'occupes de Mercedes ? Je rentre dès que j'ai fi...

Mercedes était encore une fois redevenu le centre d'intérêt pendant quelques instants elle avait encore été oublié. Cette fois-ci elle ne demanderait pas son reste et grâce à sa magie, elle avait fait voler son biberon jusqu'à elle, elle gloussa malicieusement alors que ces yeux viraient aux violets et elle se mit à boire son biberon devant les yeux ébahies de sa mère.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant Regina.

* * *

Regina était dans son bureau les, yeux sur les documents qu'elles devaient signer. Elle avait dû attendre pendant deux heures que Mercedes décident enfin de s'endormir. L'enfant avait refusé de s'endormir elle voulait jouer avec sa mère. Elle avait d'abord commencé par faire voler quelques documents par-ci, par-là avant de plonger le bureau dans un vacarme impossible. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et elle savait déjà qui c'était. Emma.

Emma ne dit rien au début elle s'était assise en silence et c'était mise à contempler Regina, la mère de ses enfants ou futurs enfants. Elle voulait passer du silence aux dits. Mais entre les deux il y a avait quelque chose qu'il fallait faire. Qu'était-ce ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cette femme était bien différente de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées, elle était différente. Elle avait un charme captivant et elle n'avait même pas besoin d'en user pour la soumettre. Et ceci elle le reconnaissait. Elle devait au moins faire quelques efforts pour plaire, certes, mais elle ne sur jouait pas. Elle s'extasia, Regina était silencieuse n'allait-elle rien dire ? Et elle était capable de faire durer ce silence. Elle se dit alors qu'il était temps de reprendre les rênes. Elle se racla la gorge et parla distinctement.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi grignoté, une salade bien garnie et une tarte aux pommes.

Regina releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire, crispé, et se dirigea vers la petite table ou elle si mit à dévorer ce que lui avait apporté Emma. Elle avait déjeuné dans le même silence et Emma n'avait pas pris l'initiative d'engager la discussion.

-Merci, j'en avais besoin. Mercedes m'a dit ce qui a déclenché tout ce qui s'est passé dans le futur. Comment on en est à moi en tant que Dark One et toi qui a un accident de voiture avec notre autre fille.

-Dans tout ce qu'elle t'a raconté c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? demanda-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

-Et bien c'est –ce qui l'a conduite ici. Donc je pense que c'est important. Il faut qu'on en parle Emma. Même si on arrivait à réparer tout cela qu'est-ce qui me dit que ne me tromperais pas de nouveau. Je sais que ça arrive de faire des erreurs dans un couple, mais avec toi c'est récurent, dans le passé, le futur, même le présent.

- Tu m'aurais quitté dans le futur ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, tu m'aurais vraiment quitté pour de bon ? Aurais-tu divorcé ?

-Emma…

- Le divorce est une idiotie, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde veut divorcer dès que quelque chose va mal dans le couple. Mais je sais que tu ne divorceras pas, tu es très intelligente et très sage et je sais que tu ne divorceras pas. J'ai parlé avec Mary Margaret et on a décidé qu'il serait mieux que je vienne habiter chez toi le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Comme ça tu pourras dire à Elsa de s'en aller, ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle reste. D'ailleurs en passant au Granny's Ruby m'a dit qu'Elsa avait trouvé un travail au Rabbit Hole et qu'elle avait demandé à avoir une chambre au Bed and Breakfast.

- Elle A FAIT QUOI ? Elle ne m'en a même pas parlé. Je suppose qu'en allant en ville elle a dû tout découvrir de Regina la Méchante Reine. Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille s'éloigner de moi. Toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par m'abandonner. Je n'ai plus personne, même Zelina à préférer se donner la mort plutôt que de vivre avec une sœur comme moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne pas chez moi ?

Regina s'était mise à sangloter, elle avait perdu trop de personne qui lui était chère, son père, sa mère, sa sœur, Robin, même si elle savait maintenant que sa vie n'était peut-être pas avec lui, il l'avait néanmoins quitté. Elle n'osait même pas penser à Maleficient ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir était horrible.

Emma se sentait mal, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait croisé Elsa au Granny's et qu'elle lui avait fortement recommandé de s'éloigné de sa famille afin d'avoir la voie libre. Elle lui avait rempli la tête avec cette histoire d'amour véritable. Lui avait dit qu'elle perdait son temps par ce que au final Regina était à elle et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'avait pas à faire cela, mais elle ne supportait pas de savoir Elsa aux côtés de Régina, leur promiscuité n'engageait rien de bon. Et si elle devait se montrer sincère, elle devait avouer qu'Elsa était tout à fait le genre de Régina. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil qu'Elsa lançait à Régina quand celle-ci ne regardait. Elle avait de la concurrence. En amour tout était bon ? C'était un coup bas mais, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

-Non Régina ne dit pas ça, je suis là et tu as Henry, on ne te laissera pas tomber je te rattraperai, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Regina, s'écria une voix, c'était Elsa. Elle était arrivée et avait tout de suite la promiscuité entre Regina et Emma. Emma serrait Regina dans ses bras, elle était dans une position aurait pu suggérer autre chose et elle se retourna pour faire face à Elsa.

- OH… Euh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je ne savais pas…

- Non Elsa tu ne nous déranges absolument pas, je voulais justement te voir pour te parler, j'ai appris que tu avais trouvé un travail au Rabbit Hole et à ne m'enchante …

- Oui, justement je venais pour te dire, au revoir, je vais habiter au Bed and Breakfast au-dessus du Granny's. Je vais y aller et vous laisser en famille.

- Non Elsa attend, elle prit un papier pour écrire son numéro et le tendit à la Blonde. Voilà mon numéro j'aimerai que tu m'appelles qu'on discute. Tu es la seule amie qu'il me reste. Elle lui ceci dans un ton presque suppliant. Elsa prit le bout de papier et s 'en alla.

Régina et Emma regardèrent par la fenêtre et il s'était mis a neigé dehors. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus.


	6. Chapter 5

J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec First Step dans la tête c'est une composition de Sungha Jung, alors je ne vous spoilepas mais, voilà je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant cette musique, disant que ce serait plus amusant surtout vers la fin.

_Chapitre précèdent_

_- Non Elsa attend, elle prit un papier pour écrire son numéro et le tendit à la Blonde. Voilà mon numéro j'aimerai que tu m'appelles qu'on discute. Tu es la seule amie qu'il me reste. Elle lui ceci dans un ton presque suppliant. Elsa prit le bout de papier et s 'en alla. _

_Régina et Emma regardèrent par la fenêtre et il s'était mis a neigé dehors. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus_

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait une semaine à présent que Regina n'avait pas vue Elsa, les choses avaient commencé à se mettre en place. Elle n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. L'état de Mercedes n'avait toujours pas évolué. Sa fille réclamait toute son attention, tandis qu'Henry avait décidé de revenir vivre à la maison avec elle. Il s'était émerveillé quand il avait appris que sa sœur, c'était transformer en bambin par mégarde. Il ne s'en souciait guère, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait une sœur. Des cris parvinrent aux oreilles de Regina, elle sut dans la seconde qui suivit que c'était encore sa fille qui la réclamait. Elles étaient devenues avides l'une de l'autre. Regina n'arrivait pas à s'en passer et elle devait bien avouer que depuis qu'Elsa s'était éloignée d'elle, sans demander son reste, c'est auprès de sa fille qu'elle avait trouvé réconfort. Elle se dirigea vers sa fille, elle n'eût même pas fait quelque pas que celle-ci c'était transporté dans ces bras. Regina de ne fut pas surprise. Elle l'avait été il y a quelque jour quand sa fille s'était mise à se téléporter dans son bureau. Elle avait déposé l'enfant à la station. Une Emma plus qu'inquiète l'avait appelé tout en prétextant que la jeune fille avait disparu, au même moment elle recevait un appel d'Elsa pour lui dire que c'est chez elle qu'était apparue Mercedes. Regina se souvint qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire ce jour-là de voir à quel point un si jeune enfant pouvait créer autant de vacarme. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir quand celle-ci allait grandir? Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

-Alors comment-vas-tu princesse? fit-elle en frottant avec délicatesse l'extrémité de son nez à celui de sa fille. Cette dernière avait ramené son pouce dans sa bouche et la fixait. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire.

-Maman est-ce qu'on peut manger j'ai faim.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Henry. dit-elle en grimaçant. Henry plissa du front et puis finit par lui adresser un large sourire.

-Attention j'arrive. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Là dans sa chambre, Regina embrassait littéralement les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes durant. Henry fut le premier à se dégager de ce câlin impromptu.

- Je vais faire ma toilette et je descends, a tout suite toutes les deux. Il fit un bisou sur le front de l'enfant et s'en alla.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient dans la cuisine tous les trois et déjeunaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- Je vois Emma aujourd'hui, elle veut qu'on réapprenne à se connaître. A vrai dire je lui donné rendez-vous. J'avais envie de prendre les choses en main. ça ne te dérange pas? Qu'Emma et moi nous nous fréquentions?

-C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça maintenant, vous fréquentez? Sache que cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Tous ce que je veux c'est faire partie de ta vie comme avant. Tu sais quand il n' y a avait que toi et moi? Peu importe ce qui se passe avec Emma. Que vous soyez heureuse ensemble ou séparément tous ce qui m'importe c'est votre bonheur à toute les deux. Je dois quand même avouer que ça me ferait beaucoup plus plaisir de vous savoir ensemble.

Regina fût touchée par les mots, de son fils, mais cela la peinait aussi par la même occasion. Elle ne savait cependant pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir en tous cas pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas plonger dans les sombres tréfonds de son inconscient. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était être à nouveau maître de sa vie. Elle voulait être l'ayant droit de toute action dirigé en sa faveur.

- Prépare-toi, je dois te déposer chez Ruby avant d'aller voir Emma.

-Chouette, comme ça on pourra voir Elsa, tu sais maman elle est aussi belle que dans la version Disney si ce n'est encore plus.

La brune se figea et son sang se glaça. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom, elle était partagée entre l'envie d'exploser de colère et celui de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en plus pouvoir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre ou il continuait toujours à neiger. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et monta se préparer.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi se mettre, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Comme-ci Emma lisait dans ses pensées elle lui envoya un message.

_"Je veux, j'aimerai que tu portes l'ensemble que tu avais le jour où je suis venu à ton porche et que tu as appris pour la première fois que j'ai appris à faire de la magie avec Rumpelstilskin; je serais là dans une heure._

_Ps: ne demande pas pourquoi tu ruinerais tous le charme_

_Emma_

_". _

Elle sourit et obéit à la requête d'Emma. C'était Régina qui était à la l'initiative de leur rendez-vous mais si Emma avait une meilleure idée pour l'instant; et bien elle lui laisserait tenir les rênes, pour l'instant.

Il était six heures du soir quand la sonnette retentît. Regina se dirigea vers l'entrée et accueillit Emma d'un sourire, franc tout ce qu'il ya de plus sincère. Elle remarquait qu'Emma avait décidé de s'habiller de la même manière que ce fameux jour. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas brûler les étapes. Elle lui offrit sa joue sur laquelle Emma déposer un franc baiser.

-Tu es prête? demanda la blonde.

- Oui, on peut partir quand tu veux.

-D'accord juste un petit détail, il faudrait que je te, bande les yeux, je t'emmène dans un endroit très spécial, fait-moi confiance, je ne te ferais aucun mal et puis si j'essayais de te faire quelque chose bon ou mauvais, je suis néanmoins sur que notre petite fouineuse de fille ferait son apparition de manière inopiné.

Regina obéit, elle se laissa Emma lui bander les yeux, et l'entraîner avec beaucoup de précaution dans son tas de féraille. Elles se mirent en route. Régina tentait de deviner ou elles allaient, en fonction des routes ou elles pensaient être. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à deviner quelle était leur destination.

-Tu sais , je sais que je vais encore me répéter , mais je vais quand même te le dire , je souhaite vraiment , qu'on puisse faire table rase du passé.

-Emma...

-Je sais que ça prendra du temps, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous sommes-ici.

Emma sortît Regina de la voiture. Elle lui offrit son bras pour l'aider à se diriger et la fît asseoir sur une chaise. Elle entreprît ensuite de défaire son bandeau, ce qu'elle fît. Elle fût surprise par ce qu'elle était à nouveau devant sa maison, elles n'avaient fait que tourner en rond. Ce qui la surprît en revanche c'est de découvrir, toutes les installations qui avaient été apportés. Elle était assise dos à sa porte. Une centaine de lampions jonchaient le sol, Emme face à elle, avait une guitare, qu'en toute évidence elle avait l'intention de jouée.

Les Lampions se mirent à à s'envoler et Emma se mit à jouer. Regina fût éblouie par le spectacle qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Emma jouait avec beaucoup d'entrain, avec une fluidité, envoûtante, ces doigts dansaient littéralement avec sur la guitare. Emma ne chantait pas, elle ne faisait que joué et c'était si beau qu'elle perçue les paroles derrière cette mélodie.

_Forgive me if i'm clumsy_

_That is the first step i'm willing to take_

_Please forgive me if i'm making it the wrong way_

_Forgive me if i'm clumsy_

_That is the first step i'm willing to take_

_Please forgive me if i'm making it the wrong way_

C'est ainsi que commençait les paroles, et Regina sentît son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas la blonde capable d'une telle chose. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche en l'écoutant c'est qu'elle était très douée, mais surtout c'est qu'Emma se souciait réellement d'elle. Elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer, alors ses yeux s'étaient rougis et des larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de tomber y étaient suspendues. Elle reprit sa respiration quand elle se rendit compte qu'Emma avait fini de jouer.

-c'était magnifique Emma, je ne savais pas que tu possédais un tel talent.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment un talent, et puis ce n'est pas magnifique, quand on a personne avec qui le partager. Tu es la première personne devant qui je joue. J'avais commencé à jouer durant mon enfance, ma guitare et ma voiture étaient les seules choses constante dans ma vie.

Emma se rapprocha de Regina et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle posa ensuite sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la brune.

- Regina sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes-ici?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas je suppose que tu as pensé qu'il serait plus facile pour un premier rendez-vous officielle d'être dans un endroit où on serait plus à l'aise. En disant cela elle avait remarqué que les doigts d'Emma n'était pas aussi doux, fluide, au toucher qu'il avaient l'habite de l'être, ils semblaient être écorché. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes doigts?

Emma fit une grimace.

-Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas joué, alors j'ai dû forcer un peu et disons que c'est-ce qui arrive quand on joue de la guitare plusieurs jour durant sans s'arrêter, ce n'est rien.

-Emma, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses du mal pour moi. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je n'...

- Si, justement ça en vaut la peine. Tu te souviens ce jour quand je arrivé à ton porche et que je t'ai accusé à tords d'avoir tué, Archie? C'est pour cela que nous ici aujourd'hui, je veux que tu puisses me faire confiance. Je fais ceci par ce que tu en vaux la peine, tu es la meilleure, chose qui aurait jamais pu arriver à Henry et Mercedes t'aime inconditionnellement. Cette Mélodie que j'ai jouée s'appelle First Step. J'ai décidé de te la jouer par ce que, je veux me montrer entière avec toi, je ne veux pas être égoïste avec toi, mais je le deviendrai pour toi. Tu fais ressortir en moi ce qu'il y a de bon, comme ce qu'il y a de mauvais. Nous sommes ici par ce que la vérité, c'est que je suis tombée sous ton charme à la minute même ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, quand j'ai ramené Henry de Boston.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapitre précèdent_

_- Si, justement ça en vaut la peine. Tu te souviens ce jour quand je arrivé à ton porche et que je t'ai accusé à tords d'avoir tué, Archie? C'est pour cela que nous ici aujourd'hui, je veux que tu puisses me faire confiance. Je fais ceci par ce que tu en vaux la peine, tu es la meilleure, chose qui aurait jamais pu arriver à Henry et Mercedes t'aime inconditionnellement. Cette Mélodie que j'ai jouée s'appelle First Step. J'ai décidé de te la jouer par ce que, je veux me montrer entière avec toi, je ne veux pas être égoïste avec toi, mais je le deviendrai pour toi. Tu fais ressortir en moi ce qu'il y a de bon, comme ce qu'il y a de mauvais. Nous sommes ici par ce que la vérité, c'est que je suis tombée sous ton charme à la minute même ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, quand j'ai ramené Henry de Boston._

* * *

Chapitre 6

'Merci' avait été le seul mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle ne n'avait pas voulu gâcher ce beau moment de paroles inutiles. Elles avaient fini par discuter durant toute la soirée et avait surtout beaucoup. Regina ne parvenait pas à se souvenir la dernière qu'elle avait autant ri. Emma lui avait raconté comment une fois qu'elle marchait avait une de ces amies à Boston, elle avait trébuché et avait atterri la tête première dans une énorme flaque de boue. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise, ce fût l'un des jours les plus humiliants de sa vie. Son amie n'avait pas arrêté de se payer sa tête. Au moins avait-elle dit, elle n'était pas toute seule, alors elle n'a pas eu à faire face aux sentiments de honte toute seule. Elle n'avait pas manqué d'éclabousser son amie et cette dernière partageait maintenant le même sort qu'Emma. Regina avait été heureuse qu'Emme puisse partager un moment de sa vie avec elle. C'était une partie infime, voire désuète d'Emma Swan, mais elle le prendrait quand même. Elles avaient enfin finit par se quitter. Emma par moquerie avait avec maladresse, tenté de faire quelque chose qui se rapprochait assez de la proskynèse, qu'on faisait devant les rois de la Rome Antique. Regina parut faussement outrée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par le regard sagace d'Emma. C'est ainsi que Regina avait passé la nuit sur un nuage.

Le lendemain, elle s'était ruée chez Ruby, elle voulait ramener ces enfants chez elle. Plus encore, elle s'était sentie mal quand elle s'était réveillé ce matin-là, la maison vide. Aucun, bruit. Le frottement de l'air sur les parois des fenêtres de la maison, produisait, des légers fredonnements. On eût dit, qu'on était dans une maison hantée. C'est pourquoi, quand elle fût consciente de la situation, elle décida d'aller récupéré Henry et Mercedes. Dans son affolement, elle avait complètement oublié un élément essentiel. Elle avait oublié de sortir de sa robe de de chambre. Ce n'aurait pas été grave, si la personne qui lui ouvrit la porte n'était personne d'autre qu'Elsa. Oui c'était une de ces journées se dit-elle.

- Elsa

- Régina, que fais-tu ici? Tu as vu l'heure? Mercedes et Henry dorment encore.

- A vrai dire je voulais, te voir au...

- Etait-ce urgent au point de venir ici en peignoir et à 5 heures du matin?

- Quoi? Non... Elle se tourna et prît réellement conscience de ce qui l'entourait_. Non se dit-elle. _Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Elle resta là planter pendant quelques minutes le regard hagard, perdu, dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Elle pensait les avoir oublié, elle croyait qu'ils ne referaient jamais plus surface.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu confuse, je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus de toute façon, j'ai fait un peu de café. Tu voudrais t'asseoir et me dire ce qui ne va pas? N'est-ce pas pour ça que sont fait les amies?

- Tu es la première, personne à qui je me lie, aussi vite, sans retenue et inconditionnellement, mais tu es aussi la première à m'avoir tourné le dos aussi rapidement. Une semaine, ça fait une semaine, que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle. Tu aurais pu appeler pour me dire si tu allais bien. Tu ne l'as pas fait cependant.

- Je suis désolée Regina, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te blessé. Je viens à peine de m'installer et ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon avec elle. Puis elle continua, Parle-moi, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas Regina.

-Oh. Cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar, que je faisais beaucoup dans la forêt enchanté. Le problème c'est que je ne me souviens pas de ce rêve, je sais juste que c'est celui-là, il me laisse toujours une impression bizarre. Alors j'ai voulu voir Henry et Mercedes, mais je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure quand je me suis précipité ici.

- Je vois. Comment te sens-tu? Est-ce que c'est à cause de la soirée que tu as passé avec Emma? Regina la regarda comme-ci une nouvelle tête venait de lui pousser.

- Oui Ruby m'a dit que vous aviez un rendez-vous toute les deux.

Elle était très calme en disant tout cela. Mais qu'en était-il réellement? Regina était un peu blessé dans orgueil, elle présuma tout simplement qu'elle aurait aimé voir la blonde jalouse. C'était tout à fait humain, d'avoir envie que de jeune femme belle, de surcroît se batte pour elle. Elle avait complètement oublié ce qui l'avait amené à cet endroit au départ. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas les changements qui se produisait autour d'elle. Il faisait un peu plus chaud. Un peu trop même à son goût. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte de sa promiscuité avec Elsa. Puis elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Rien se sorti au début, elle arqua un sourcil l'air inquisiteur et se tourna vers Elsa comme pour réclamer une réponse. Cette dernière haussa les épaules tout simplement. Elle se pencha un peu plus et vît des couvertures flotter dans les airs. Couvertures dans lesquelles était bien enroulée une petite brune aux yeux chatoyants. Elle entendit des petits gloussements s'intensifier à mesure que les couvertures se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux et sa seule réaction fût de se tenir la tête. Elle fût prit d'un fou rire quand sa fille atterrit dans ces bras. Elle était contente, mais aussi terrifié, un enfant de cet âge ne devrait pas être capable de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Jamais. Encore moins à cette âge-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Apparemment si puisque cela avait l'air de l'amuser particulièrement. Sa fille était à la fois un paradoxe et un grand mystère.

- Je suis désolée de te l'avoir imposé. Emma voulait les laisser à Mary Margaret, mais elle doit déjà s'occuper de Bealfire. Elle n'a pas plus de quatre heures de sommeil. Je ne me voyais pas lui demander de garder son hypothétique petite fille. Ca mis à part ça me fait du bien de pouvoir discuter avec toi. J'aimerai, pouvoir faire cela plus souvent. Tu pourrais passer à la maison tu sais. Et si tu as toujours mon numéro tu pourrais, m'appeler quand tu es libre?

- Je n'y manquerai pas. As-tu trouvé un moyen de défaire le sort de Mercedes?

- Non pas encore, mais j'y travaille. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Regina retourna son attention, vers sa fille. En la regardant de plus près, elle remarquait que les yeux vairons de sa fille avaient légèrement changé. Il fallait regarder de très près pour percevoir une quelconque différence.

- Je suis désolée Regina, mais je dois aller travailler.

- Oh... Je vois.

-Je reviens.

Cinq minutes plus tard. Elle entendit Elsa faire un vacarme pas possible.

- Tout va bien? Je peux t'aider?

- Non ne t'en fait pas je me débrouillerai occupe-toi de Mercedes. Sa curiosité fût piquée. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où le bruit était parti quelques secondes auparavant. Elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de s'abstenir. C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit Elsa toute tremblotante dans la chambre. Des flocons de neige avaient envahi le lieu. Elle était sur le sol. Les genoux repliés. Son enfouie dans le creux de ses cuisses. Ses mains embrassaient littéralement ses jambes. Positionner ainsi elle n'avait pas remarqué que Regina était entrée dans la chambre.

- Elsa?

- Regina, ne prend pas cet air, je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps rien de très alarmant. J'ai du mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs. C'est pour cela qu'il a commencé à neiger autant après mon arrivée. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

-Il faut que tu reprennes ton sang-froid. Elsa hocha la tête, comme pour montrer son acception à la suggestion Regina. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la blonde. Elle lui ordonna d'inspirer et d'expirer. Elles répétèrent cet exercice jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa ce soit calmé. Regina lui avait promis de l'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle avait ensuite appelé Emma et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre au Granny's un peu plus tard. Elle voulait qu'ils prennent le déjeuner tous les quatre comme une famille. Elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Emma attendait patiemment dans une stalle qu'elle avait méticuleusement choisie. A cet endroit elle était à la fois capable de voir tout ce qui se déroulait dans le Granny's. Elle pouvait aussi voir tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle pourrait donc voir arriver sa petite famille. Elle les vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Ruby les accompagnait et fermait la marche.

-Ma, dit Henry

-Comment ça va gamin ? lui-dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Comment c'était votre rencard ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il arqua un sourcil l'air de sembler plus malin qu'elle. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Alors que Regina était déjà installer, elle se pencha vers elle. Regina fût d'abord surprise elle crût pendant un instant qu'Emma avait l'intention de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le cas. Emma avait beaucoup trop de respect. Elles avaient convenu de ne pas aller trop vite. C'est pourquoi, elle lui adresse un sourire franc. Elle tourna son attention vers Mercedes qui décidément ne quittait jamais Regina des yeux. Cela devenait inquiétant. On eût dit qu'elle était envoûtée par sa propre mère. Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le nez et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Ce n'était Mercedes qui regardait Regina c'était quelque chose d'autre. C'était…


End file.
